


Be Careful Around The Nice Ones

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [4]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, OfficeAU, Smut, mintomi, readatyourownrisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: Where Minju did something to Hitomi, and Hitomi uses it against her.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Kudos: 3





	Be Careful Around The Nice Ones

RATED M FOR A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK..

\---------------------------------------

It was a standard office day, and a bubbly voice fills the usually quiet and serious office. 

" Excuse me, could you please check this ??" 

" Oh, Hii-chan, you can always handle it so well," 

" Oh, why thank you.."

Minju sat quietly at her desk, typing on her keyboard as fast as she can as she had to submit her paperwork today. She overheard Hitomi asking their superiors to check her work, and Minju could only criticize the actions of the shorter girl. It's my first time hearing a girl say that. And you let them call you Hii-chan at work??, Minju thought to her self.

" Minju-shi, did your finish the report yet ?" She heard her supervisor asking her. 

" Not yet...sir.."

She could see the guy getting angry at her and he started to shout at her. 

" You've had plenty of time already, isn't this your third year working here? It's only Hii-chan first year here, you know?"

" I apologise, sir," Minju muttered. 

\-----------------------------------------

Honda Hitomi. She's cute and bright and handles her work well. She is a work-place star in other words. A sweet girl? The popular type? The complete opposite of me..... Not that I'm jealous or anything. I just want to finish my work and get paid. But...., Minju's thoughts were cut off by the same bubbly voice.

" Um, Minju-shi ?? I'm free right now, so can I help you with anything ??"

" No, I'm fine,"

" B-but, you look so busy..."

' I said, I'm fine." 

As Minju said that, she saw the dejected look of the shorter girl's face and thought to herself about how annoying that girl was. 

She went back to her work, typing as fast as usual and the time passes by quickly. The once blue skies slowly turned into red, as the sunsets. But Minju wasn't done with her work until it was 10 p.m. She stretched her back as she managed to finish all her work for the day and thought back about the conversation she had with Hitomi. 

" ' But you look so busy..' She's just making fun of me, isn't she? Sure, I'm clumsy and slow, but I don't make any mistakes !" Minju thought to herself. She placed the stack of the completed paperwork onto her supervisor's desk and decided to go home. She walked back to her desk, but accidentally dropped the pen she was holding and looked at it roll towards Hitomi's desk. 

Minju went after her pen, realising whose desk it was before smiling cheekily. It's Hitomi's desk.. and is this tomorrow's transaction?, she thought to herself as she looked at the stack of paper that was neatly arranged. She looked at the pen in her hands before changing the number from 158000 KRW to 458000 KRW. She placed down her pen, feeling rather satisfied at herself at the changes she made. 

That should do it... 

\-------------------------------------

The next morning, Hitomi was called into their supervisor's office as he told her about the transaction error. Minju had a small satisfied smile on her face, as she looked at the shorter girl being scolded by their supervisor. 

" We were able to get them to return the funds sent in error. It was okay since the amount involved was small and the receiver was our affiliate, but had it been another company, our relations could have been soured. Be careful next time, Hii-chan !"

Minju saw Hitomi bowing at 90 degrees in apology, saying a small ' I'm sorry, sir,' as she walked out of the room. Minju could hear her other coworkers gasping in shock, as Hitomi had made a mistake. Minju could only smile at what she had done. 

Once again, Minju only managed to get off work when the stars filled the skies. She quickly packed her bags, wanting to go home as she had stayed late two days in a row. She was thinking of what to order for her dinner when the same bubbly voice breaks her thought. 

" Umm.. Minju-shi." Minju whipped her head up in surprise, taking in the appearance of Hitomi who she thought had left work early. 

" Hitomi-shi? I thought you left already. What is it ?" She asked impatiently. She had a drama to catch, and it starts in an hour. 

" U-um.. You changed my document, didn't you ?" 

Minju tensed up at the question, putting on a poker face as she asked as calmly as possible, " And why would I do that ?".

" Yesterday, I left something at work. I was shopping nearby, so I came back for it. And then.. um... I saw you doing something at my desk... but....um.. I didn't think much of it."

Minju sighed, as she glanced at the clock, she had 30 minutes to make it back home, just in time for her drama, so she walked away telling the shorter the girl that she was mistaken, and that she was heading home. She was two steps away from the elevator when Hitomi's voice cut through the silence. 

" P-please wait !!! Actually... I may have done the same thing, to the transaction documents you just submitted to the supervisor,". Minju whipped her head around so fast and saw the shorter girl smirking at her. She always had looked so innocent in front of the other workers, but Minju didn't see a bubbly girl anymore. She saw a devil. 

" WHAT !?? NO !! You couldn't have !!" She said as she ran towards her desk. " That was my first client !! If it's even off by a hair... no.. if it's still on my desk.. wait.. it isn't.." 

She heard Hitomi giggling at her panicked state, the younger girl smiling as she said two words that made Minju wanted to strangle her. 

" Just kidding ~~"

\--------------------------------------------

Minju felt herself being pulled by the wrist bu none other than, Honda Hitomi. Despite her small frame, the girl was strong. The shorter girl was pulling her towards Hongdae, that was nearby their office and she had to ask the girl where they were going. 

" W-where are we going !? Let go of me !!!" 

" Awww~~ don't be so scared, Minju senpai~ I just wanted to hang out with you for awhile~~"

Minju couldn't respond as they stood in front of a hotel.

" What !!? This is a love-" Minju stood speechless as she realised that they were in a love hotel. She heard the locking of the door and Minju thought Hitomi was expecting someone else. 

" A-are you calling a guy over ?? Don't joke with-" Minju's sentence was cut off by a playful nope from the younger, as she felt the girl hugging her from behind. One of Hitomi's hand was inching nearer towards her chest, as the other gripped her throat lightly. 

" Oh, honey ~~ It'll be just you and me, of course !!" 

The hand that was once resting on her throat went to her lips, as Minju stood there in silent shock. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, wondering why it was beating so fast. She struggled out of the girl's embrace, missing the warmth provided and turned to look at the smirking girl. 

" If you leave, I'll tell everyone at work about what you did."

Crap.., Minju thought. She felt the same arms finding their place on her waist and Minju panicked. If the office knew what she did, she would be fired immediately and she couldn't lose her job. 

" I'LL APOLOGISE !!! IM SORRY !!! IT WAS JUST ON IMPULSE, AND I KNEW IT WOULDN'T BE A BIG DEAL !!! IT WAS JUST A TINY PRANK !! "

" Oh my ~ Oh my ~ Look at you panicking, senpai ~ hehe,"

Minju felt Hitomi licking her earlobes, as she tried her best to say that Hitomi was blackmailing her. Minju moaned out in surprise as she asked the younger girl to stop, but the girl went on with her ministration. 

" Senpai ~ I'm hurt... This isn't blackmail."

" I just wanted to play around with a girl for a bit. Just think of this as an extended girls talk session, senpai, and bear with me~~." 

Minju felt the two naughty hands of the younger girl, roaming around her body as she tried her best to hold herself back from moaning. 

" Answer me, senpai. Has anyone touched you before ??" Hitomi said as her two hands were busy unbuttoning the taller girl's blouse. Minju wanted to stop the girl from going further, but she felt herself standing still. Hitomi realising that Minju was silent, smiled to herself. 

" I'm guessing it's a no~~," Minju felt her shirt being discarded on the floor and she was left only in her bra and her pants. 

" Kyah !?? Wait-"

" WOW~ Senpai... You're bigger than I expected," Hitomi said as her hands went to cup Minju's bra-cladded chest. Her hands were gripping the soft mounds, as she laid kisses all over Minju's exposed neck and back. Hitomi smiled at the black lace bra that the taller girl was wearing, noting that her panties should be the same as well. 

" S-to-p.. Hngh.." Minju tried to say, but her brain was all mushy with the work that the younger girl's hand was doing. Minju was embarrassed by the fact that she was a virgin, and nobody had touched her before. She felt herself being light-headed by the sensation that she was feeling, and Hitomi had unclasped her bra, throwing them to the other side of the room. 

Minju couldn't believe that she was letting a girl touch her breast naked, namely a girl named Honda Hitomi. She could feel the cold air from the air conditioning blowing at her hardened nipples and the sensual voice that Hitomi was using wasn't helping her either. 

" Senpai...Your areola and nipples are so huge..... So naughty ~" 

Hitomi tweaked her hardened nipples, hearing the latter moaning before replacing her fingers with her lips. Minju moaned even louder at the act, while Hitomi bit on her hardened nipples harshly before licking it, covering the nipples with her saliva. 

" Hn..ah..ha...ha ahh..." Minju couldn't from any proper sentence and she felt Hitomi pulling away. 

" Is this your first time, senpai?? Your reactions are so cute ~~"

" .....It's none of your business !!"

The moment those words left her mouth, Hitomi placed her lips over Minju's, kissing her so forcefully yet passionately. Minju widened her eyes, as she realised that she lost her first kiss to this younger girl. 

" Minju~~," Hitomi said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss. The two girl's lips were swollen but Hitomi couldn't care less. She kissed her again, her hands reaching over to cup the taller girl's face and told her to open her mouth. Minju was confused, and kept it close but yelp out in shock when one of Hitomi's hand went down to her ass. 

" Ngh..." Minju moaned out when she felt Hitomi pushing in her tongue, easily dominating over the taller girl as the hand that was once on Minju's ass went to hold her at her waist, while the other went to continue playing with the taller girl's nipples. Minju felt herself feeling light-headed as she parted from the kiss, panting. Their saliva had dripped onto the floor, and Hitomi looked at her with her cheeks slightly blushing, giggling at her. 

" It's getting hard to stand up, isn't it ??" Hitomi words rung through her ears, as she watches the girl unbuttoning her blouse, showing the red lace bra that she wore. " Senpai~~, let's go to the bed."

" Haa..ha....T-this is enough right ?? L-let me go." 

Hitomi looked at the red-faced girl, giving her a playful teasing look." Ehh~~~senpai~~.What do you mean ?? We're adults and I can't let you leave with just that much..". Minju's faced paled, knowing what the younger girl meant. Hitomi must have sensed her worry as she went to grab her hands, " Don't worry, senpai~It won't hurt~~".

Minju weakly rejected the girl, but knew it was useless. The shorter girl had locked onto her like a prey, licking her lips as she pushed Minju down onto the bed. Her hands immediately went to her pants, unzipping them quickly despite Minju's protests. 

" Senpai... You'll tear your pants if you keep struggling, you know??" 

The taller girl let out a yelp as she was now fully naked in front of Hitomi. Her panty had been discarded together with her pants, and she was suddenly grateful that she just shaved recently. Minju felt uncomfortable from the staring of the younger girl, feeling her hot breath against her nether region. 

" It looks yummy.." Hitomi said before saying, " Itadakimasuu~~"

" EEKKK... NOOO.....ah....w-what...s-stop..." Minju could only say as Hitomi had dived straight to her pussy, licking it expertly as if she had done it before. Minju could only moan as Hitomi had pushed her tongue in, with nose hitting her clit. 

" Nm...mhhh..!!!! Nooo !!!" Minju screamed as she squirted all over Hitomi's face. Hitomi smiled up at her, before nibbling on her sensitive clit causing Minju to grab onto the girl's blonde hair. Hitomi pulled away temporarily, " Senpai.. Will you behave now??", before continuing her ministrations. 

" AHHH !!!"

" Look at yourself, senpai... Your juices keep spilling out...soo...soo...dirty~" Hitomi said against her pussy, licking up all the juices that were flowing out like a river. Minju was going to cum for a second time, and was trying to hold it back, but the shorter girl pinched her clit as she shoved her tongue into her tight entrance and Minju came undone. 

\----------------------------------------------

Hitomi pulled away from Minju's pussy, staring at the elder girl who was trying to catch her breath. She reached up towards the elder girl, kissing her, letting Minju taste herself on her lips as she played with the girl's breast. 

" From now on, senpai... You will listen to me...You belong to me..." Hitomi said as she parted her lips from the taller girl. Minju had a dazed look on her face, barely awake after the intense orgasm she just had and merely nodded. 

" You're my pet now... Senpai~"


End file.
